


There was only one bathroom

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concussions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Rated for cursing, melchior likes to rant, oh my god they were roommates, slightly OOC, they were roommates, wendla and ilse are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roommates Melchior and Moritz have shared a bathroom since they moved in, but Melchior is just now learning not to drop the soap.(The only “bad” thing in this is the cursing.)





	There was only one bathroom

Sharing a bathroom didn’t seem like it would be too challenging. Of course, now both Melchior and Moritz knew that whoever thought two people could share a bathroom was either crazy or on crack. Especially when Melchior had a bad habit of taking the longest showers in history. One morning, Moritz had had enough.

“Make sure the shower curtain is pulled, I need to pee,” he announced before opening the door.

It was slightly awkward, but after a few days, it became a habit. Melchior would rant on about whatever was on his mind at the moment and Moritz would get ready for the day.

Today, Melchior was on one of his usual tirades. “Isn’t it just so weird that some people are more attractive than others? The only reason for this evolution would be to increase their odds of reproducing, but that is only caused by attraction to a person’s looks! It’s an endless cycle of reproduction, to the point where the human race as a whole is getting increasingly more attractive.”

Moritz stopped brushing his teeth and took a moment to consider. “I see what you mean, but what makes a person so attractive anyways? I mean, we all have pretty different tastes.”

Melchior smiled, though Moritz couldn’t see it. “You make an interesting point! Especially with perpetually changing beauty trends, how can we measure how attractive someone is?”

Mortiz laughed. “What got you started on this topic anyways?”

Melchior bit his lip, unsure. “I find it interesting.”

“What, did you see an attractive person outside and she got you thinking? Was it the girl downstairs?” Moritz asked.

Melchior shut the water off. “Wendla? Oh no she’s definitely with Ilse, her roommate, as much as they try to hide it.”

“Oh,” Moritz replied. “Good for them.”

“Hand me a towel?”

“Sure,” Moritz said, reaching over.

Melchior moved to stick his arm out, but slipped on a dropped bar of soap. Moritz heard the thud.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He exclaimed.

Melchior groaned. “Fuck, my head.”

Moritz paled. “Do you need help?”

“I- yeah.”

Moritz threw the towel in the shower. “Cover up first.” They both blushed.

Eventually, Moritz helped Melchior, who was clad only in a towel draped across his waist, out of the shower.

“Shit, I’m dizzy.”

Moritz helped him sit on his bed. “Yeah, I bet you have a concussion, dumbass.” He looked concerned.

Melchior started laughing while Moritz shook his head.

“I need to get dressed.”

Moritz looked away. “You need to lay down before you hit your head again.”

Melchior rolled his eyes, but felt a sharp pain at the action. “Damn!” He yelled as he rubbed his temples.

“Fine, get dressed, but don’t fall.” Moritz walked out of the room.

When he was dressed, they both sat of the edge of the bed, Moritz reading from his phone.

“Okay, stay away from bright screens, take painkillers, stay in bed...” he listed off items from some website.

Melchior rubbed his head. “Don’t you have class?”

Moritz looked at him. “It’s Saturday, Melchi.”

They made eye contact. “Oh,” Melchior replied.

Moritz shook his head. “Okay, I’m taking you to a doctor.” He got up.

“I don’t need a doctor,” Melchior protested, grabbing Moritz’s sleeve.

He looked down at his arm.

“Oh really?” He looked back at Melchior. “Who is the current President?”

Melchior paled. “Don’t make me say it.”

A slight smile touched Moritz’s lips. “Close enough, but I’m still taking you.” He freed himself and grabbed his keys. “Well? Come on!”

Melchior went to get up, but lost balance. Moritz tried to catch him, but Melchior fell on top of him. Moritz fell straight on his ass, Melchior on his hands right above him. Moritz propped himself up on his elbows.

“This is why you need to seek medical attention.” Moritz smiled.

Melchior had a dazed look in his eyes as he looked down at him. Moritz raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. Then Melchior leaned in. Their lips connected for barely a second before Melchior pulled away.

“Shit, sorry!” He exclaimed, sobering up.

Moritz put a hand on his cheek and leaned in again. This time, the kiss lasted a bit longer before Moritz pulled away.

“You aren’t just doing this to get out of going to the hospital, right?” Melchior saw his dilated pupils and heard both of their quickened breathing.

“No, Moritz I—“ Melchior blanked out as he struggled to finish his sentence. Moritz took the hint and kissed him again.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’re speechless for once. It’s kind of nice,” he teased. Melchior looked at him with all the adoration in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It is way past midnight and all I can think about is this so here you go.


End file.
